User talk:Abadabadoo
OmGG [[Image:Shadow Meld.jpg|16px Dragonfly]] 01:08, 18 September 2007 (CEST) Hello, Abadabadoo, and welcome to PvXwiki! If you need help with anything, please feel free to leave a message at my talk page. I highly recommend that you check out the "About" page and the policy page for a brief overview about the wiki. Best of luck and happy editing! [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 01:03, 18 September 2007 (CEST) yay now my name should rape!! [[Image:Shadow_Meld.jpg|19px Dragonfly]] 23:48, 22 September 2007 (CEST) now? [[user:Abadabadoo|Dragonfly]] 23:51, 22 September 2007 (CEST) lawl [[Image:Aura_of_the_Lich.jpg|19px Dark Morphon]] 23:52, 22 September 2007 (CEST) :Use the Show Preview instead of always saving the page ;-) Sy86 ' image:ENTYI.jpg‎ 23:53, 22 September 2007 (CEST) i guess that would work better thank you for that good piece of information akward stranger checking out my page =D [[Image:Aura_of_the_Lich.jpg|19px Dark Morphon]] 23:59, 22 September 2007 (CEST) the only thing i dont get is why it doesnt work for me when it workz for otherz so i was testin some other guyz one out but still didnt work eh i guess ill just keep it like this Dragonfly 00:01, 23 September 2007 (CEST) Signature As per PvX:SIGN, your signature has to be a recognizable form of your username. ''A substituted signature should resemble to some degree the username it represents. Signatures that obscure an account name to the casual reader may be seen as disruptive. -- '''Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 03:07, 30 October 2007 (CET) gotcha ill work it out tomorow but right now im tired...Dragonfly 03:28, 30 October 2007 (CET) As per PvX:SIGN, your signature has to be a recognizable form of your username. A substituted signature should resemble to some degree the username it represents. Signatures that obscure an account name to the casual reader may be seen as disruptive. Sorry, you gotta change it man. Just go to preferences, delete the stuff in the nickname box and uncheck the raw signatures box.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 08:03, 3 November 2007 (CET) :You can always register a new account called Dragonfly if you want your name to be Dragonfly. We'd have to permaban this one though. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 11:20, 3 November 2007 (CET) foine ill just make it Abadabadoo xD oh well Dragonfly 12:48, 3 November 2007 (CET) how do i make the pic thing beside my name Abadabadoo 12:51, 3 November 2007 (CET) : *USERNAME* Check the box under my preferences where it says "Raw Signature" and voila you got a nice signature. (Can't remember how to turn gwcode of temporarily so just click edit page to see the text behind it. [[User:Godliest|'†Godliest†']] -- [[User:Godliest/Sandbox|''My Sandbox]] 13:16, 3 November 2007 (CET) ah thx m8 Abadabadoo 14:14, 3 November 2007 (CET) :Do you have halo 3 live? I think I know you if you do.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 15:07, 3 November 2007 (CET) haha nah sry but i have played it at my freindz house with this name xD Abadabadoo 15:23, 3 November 2007 (CET) I have a friend on xbox live called abadabadoo.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 15:25, 3 November 2007 (CET) lol cool but sry not me xD Abadabadoo 15:30, 3 November 2007 (CET) :What does the name mean?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 15:31, 3 November 2007 (CET) nothing really itz just it started out as abadabada becuz i use to think thatz what the elitez would say then i just kinda switched it to abadabadoo cuz it sounded cooler lol and itz just yabadabadoo with the y taken off lol Abadabadoo 15:33, 3 November 2007 (CET) uhm doesnt ur sig hav to lead to ur userpage yours isnt a link at all(someone plz come and tell me im correct)--[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 21:47, 3 December 2007 (CET) do you have to? oh well i didnt no thx lol but there is a box that you can check to make it so your sig doesnt be a link not sure why they would put that but what do i know lol ill make it a link Abadabadoo 21:55, 3 December 2007 (CET) Sig how 'bout dis? Abadabadoo this good?--Fire Tock 21:13, 19 January 2008 (EST) Testing? [[Image:"For Great Justice!".jpg|19pxAbadabadoo]] 23:04, 19 January 2008 (EST) testing a 2nd time? [Abadabadoo 18:10, 26 February 2008 (EST) Testing again? [Abadabadoo 18:15, 26 February 2008 (EST) again? User:Abadabadoo [Abadabadoo 18:20, 26 February 2008 (EST) hmm? [Abadabadoo 18:22, 26 February 2008 (EST) hmm [[User:Abadabadoo] 18:24, 26 February 2008 (EST) rawrzorz [[User:Abadabadoo]] 18:24, 26 February 2008 (EST) alrighty? Abadabadoo 18:27, 26 February 2008 (EST) epic? Abadabadoo 18:29, 26 February 2008 (EST) letz try this again... epic? Abadabadoo 18:30, 26 February 2008 (EST) indeed quite epic? Abadabadoo 18:33, 26 February 2008 (EST) ????!?!?! Image:Ebon Vanguard Sniper Support.jpg|20px Abadabadoo 18:33, 26 February 2008 (EST) how now brown cow Abada badoo 18:36, 26 February 2008 (EST) blue cow? Abadabadoo 18:37, 26 February 2008 (EST) work with me Abada badoo 18:38, 26 February 2008 (EST) plox? Abadabadoo 17:13, 27 February 2008 (EST) yay? Abadabadoobadoo 17:15, 27 February 2008 (EST) not yay? Abadabadoobadoo 17:16, 27 February 2008 (EST) not yay... Abadabadoo 17:17, 27 February 2008 (EST) man my sig is being such a jerk Abadabadoo 17:17, 27 February 2008 (EST) i know right? Abadabadoo 17:18, 27 February 2008 (EST) well this took some time hoep it turnz out right Abadabadoo 17:24, 27 February 2008 (EST) yay Abadabadoo 17:25, 27 February 2008 (EST) wus good? “ Abadabadoo ““ 17:32, 27 February 2008 (EST) wus realll good ٠٠٠٠ Abadabadoo 17:36, 27 February 2008 (EST) that actually looked nasty.... ¤ Abadabadoo ¤ 17:39, 27 February 2008 (EST) this is gonna be hawt ¤ Abadabadoo ¤ 17:42, 27 February 2008 (EST) testing Abadabadoo 20:18, 27 February 2008 (EST) and so concludes the epic testing of the sig =0! ¤ Abadabadoo¤ 20:18, 29 February 2008 (EST) :What about this: :¤ Abadabadoo :That way you can have the sig you wanted, but not break policies. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:30, 19 March 2008 (EDT) Oh Please use show preview -- Nova -- ( ) 21:56, 27 February 2008 (EST) Why am I your hero? xP R0x0rDead 12:15, 4 March 2008 (EST) Your fucking signature Is 819 letters long not counting spaces. Also, you need to reupload your image to or something. Please read PvX:SIGN and save us all from your shitty sig. kkthnx. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 15:59, 28 February 2008 (EST) k im replying to it on my myspace, here is my sig how is this? 20px Abadabadoo 16:13, 28 February 2008 (EST) lol whoops meant talkpage, fixed the pic how now? 20px Abadabadoo 16:17, 28 February 2008 (EST) k screw the sig sht 20px Abadabadoo 16:18, 28 February 2008 (EST) :Your image tag is wrong. It should look like this: . --71.229 16:19, 28 February 2008 (EST) ::oh kk thx Abadabadoo 16:20, 28 February 2008 (EST) :::No problem. --71.229 16:22, 28 February 2008 (EST) ::::Good thing now it's only ~320 characters! Get rid of the contributions link. It adds a shitload of text and it's totally useless. Contributions don't mean a thing. No one cares about them. With only two links and a picture you should be good. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 16:57, 28 February 2008 (EST) :::::Howz this grinchy? ¤ Abadabadoo¤ 20:14, 28 February 2008 (EST) ::::::It's 19 pixels I believe... and you need to have a redirect to your user page on the image, I've tried adding a redirect but it doesn't seem to work. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:32, 1 March 2008 (EST) :::::::You can have the "Font=gothic" outside the links if you want, I have that and it works! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:05, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::OMG give the guy a break sigs are really hard to do if ur not a computer nerd...i needed ALOT of help ask Guild of Deals That Twin 15:53, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::haha thx for the back there bro ¤ Abadabadoo¤ 16:46, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::: I used an awesomesauce guide to make my sigs that made it oh so easy. -- HALLOWWIKI 18:32, 4 October 2008 (EDT) Build:E/Mo Hybrid Ward Nuke Has been moved to Build:E/any Hybrid Ward Nuke as per your request on the admin page. 20pxIAm 09:36, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :thx m8 much appreciated ¤ Abadabadoo¤ 14:00, 22 March 2008 (EDT)